Days Go By
by HTF-Slash-Fan
Summary: Just a story of various couplings, some slash, some not, so don't like, don't read please. Also, some examples of couples are; Shifty/Lifty, Mime/Mole, Flippy/Evil Flippy, Flippy/Flaky, Mime/Petunia plus more


Author's Note: Ahh, sweet, sweet twincest. X) Anyway, Ali here. This is a collection of oneshots of my favorite couples, both straight and slash. So yea. Also, I'm not very good at all that romancey kissing stuff, but I'll try. :) Here's a quick summary of this first one;

_Shifty never expected Lifty to get fed up with being killed off, since they always came back, but one day, after letting Lifty get killed for the upteenth time, Shifty gets the surprise of his life; Lifty decides to leave. Shifty thinks Lifty's joking and expects him to be back within an hour, but many days go by and Lifty doesn't return, so Shifty goes on a search for him. When he finds him, something very unexpected happens..._

Sounds boring, I know, but ah, well, it's all I could really think of. XD

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the various plot lines, so don't send lawyers after me please.

**Almost there...**

_He's never there for me. He'd prefer ta try and get the jewels when he knows it's a lost cause than save his own brother from certain death! He only cares 'bout himself, not 'bout me or anybody else. He's willing ta kill anybody and everybody around him ta get what he wants... _

_I cain't trust my own brother ta be there for me. _These were the last thoughts going through the green raccoon's mind as he sunk to the bottom of the lake, where the sharks and parahnahs were eating away at his flesh and enjoying the taste of his blood.

**The Next Day**

Shifty had finally, _finally _been successful in getting the money and gold. "Yes! Ha ha! I won! And all it took was getting rid of Lifty!" he shouted. He wasn't worried about Lifty's death because he knew Lifty would be back in a few hours or days, but sometimes he did feel bad about letting his own brother die. He always ignored that feeling of guilt, though.

Just then, Lifty came down the stairs of their house, and he didn't look very happy. He glared at Shifty. It was then that Shifty noticed that Lifty had a suit case.

"Ey, Lifty, where ya goin'?" Shifty asked, watching Lifty.

Lifty ignored him and continued across the living room.

"Don' ignore me!" Shifty shouted. He ran over and put himself between Lifty and the door. "Jus' where do ya think yer goin'?" he asked.

"What's it look like ta ya, moving my room? I'm leavin', ya bimbo!"

Shifty found he really didn't like that sentence. "Leavin'? HA! Tha's a good joke, now seriously, where ya goin'?"

Lifty pushed Shifty aside and opened the door and looked back at Shifty, who looked genuinely surprised. "I told'ja, I'm leavin'!" With that he walked out and slammed the door.

Shifty just stood there, then crossed his arms, then started tapping his foot, then looked at the clock. He obviously expected Lifty to come back in at any second.

But no.

"Ah, he'll be back, all I have ta do is wait." Shifty said, then walked over to the couch and jumped on it and lay down, then flipped on the TV(which he and Lifty had stolen together). He had the whole house to himself, the whole TV, the whole couch, everything, but something just didn't eem right. He was so used to Lifty talking all the time, he just couldn't pay attention to the TV. He sighed and stared at the ceiling and started counting dots. "Well, this is jus' plain out borin'." he said to absolutely no one.

**With Lifty**

_He didn't even try ta stop me. Ha! I knew it! Let's see how far in life he gets without me! Hope he's figured out I ain't comin' back! _Lifty walked down the road towards the forest, the very same forest where one of the Happy Tree Town boudaries were. _An' even if he does decide ta come and try ta find me, he won' care enough ta cross the boundaries. He thinks I'm an idiot, but I'll show 'im! _

**The Next Day with Shifty**

_Still not back? Hmm, he may be takin' this ta the extreme. Disappear for a few days an' think I'll think he's gone forever, well, cain't wait ta rain on 'is parade. _Shifty then realized he had ordered more food than he should have. Lifty wasn't there, and he had ordered food enough for two people. _Ah, well, looks like I have lunch as well as breakfast... _He put one of the breakfast deliveries in the fridge and went back over to the tables and sat down. Usually Lifty made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, unless he didn't feel like it, then they just ordered something from a restauraunt, _if_ they were feeling generous, but if they weren't, well, they didn't order, they just went and took. Shifty though didn't feel like stealing so he had simply ordered and paid.

"He'll be home soon, when he realizes he has nowhere else ta go." Shifty said aloud to no one. He just needed to hear a voice, though he would of prefferred it being Lifty's. Lifty always talked during breakfast, so things were just so unusually quiet.

One thought kept nagging at the back of his mind though; _What if he crosses the boundary?_

**With Lifty**

Lifty had to admit it, he was hungry, but he wasn't about to return home, like Shifty expected him to do. _Ah gee, I still think of that place as "home" _he thought angrily to himself.

Lifty was sitting in a tree, staring forward. He had promised himself he wouldn't look or go back to his old life. He was across the boundaries and he could see the edge of the forest. Almost there.

_All I have ta do is survive... if I die out here, I'm gone forever... but maybe that's fer the betta..._

**Shifty A Few Days Later**

"Alright, that's it!" Shifty exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "Lifty, I'm gonna bring you home whether ya like it or not!" He went to the door and opened it and ran over to his van. He got in the driver's seat and started driving to the forest. He knew exactly where Lifty was gonna go, and he was getting frustrated with waiting for him to come back. He swerved to avoid hitting Giggles and Petunia, who were jump-roping in the road. "Stupid girls." he muttered to himself. He hit the brakes hard and the van started fliping over sideways and hit a tree. At first, Shifty thought he was about to die, but he climbed out a broken window, hurt but not dead. He growled slightly, then ran towards the woods, not even minding the various scratches and scars that were bleeding.

"Lifty, if yer anywhere in these woods, I swear, I'm gonna drag ya back ta Happy Tree Town an' kill ya ten times ova!" He yelled out at the forest, angered. He continued running. He skid to a stop at the boundary and looked ahead.

_Should I...? I-I can't, if I die, I'll never come back! _Shifty started backing away, but then he remembered that Lifty was out there, and possibly in danger. He brought himself to run across the boundary, and he laughed slightly. Then he ran into a branch and was knocked backwards. He didn't notice his fadora fall off as he jumped back up. _Is Lifty really worth all this pain? _He started thinking as he continues running. _... Yea, he's my bro, and I made a promise ta our mother ta protect him! _

_But always killin' 'im isn't protecting... Ah, but we were in Happy Tree Town, there's no need for protectin' there!_

_But maybe that's the reason he decided ta leave. He was tired of always bein' the sacrifice. Nah, he shouldn't, he always comes back, anyway._

But Shifty knew what was true and what was not, and he knew it was his own fault that Lifty decided to leave, he just didn't want to admit it, not even to himself.

**With Lifty**

Lifty was sleeping unpeacefully in an apartment room. He suddenly woke up and sat up quickly and looked around. He could of sworn he'd heard Shifty's voice, but then he remembered that Shifty was in his dream. He always was.

But for the last few days, his dreams were all about Shifty. Shifty sitting around the house, talking to no one, Shifty being bored and boring, Shifty counting dots on the ceiling, Shifty reading a book upside down, Shifty flipping over in a van and amazingly surviving, Shifty running through the forest, Shifty yelling something about killing Lifty ten times over, Shifty losing his fadora, Shifty being attacked by a snake, Shifty actually _looking _for him.

_Must 'ave been a dream. _Lifty thought to himself, snuggling back in the bed. _He wouldn't go through all THAT trouble just ta find me. _

_...So why am I hopin' that dream is real, when I know it ain't?_

**With Shifty**

Shifty finally arrived in a town. He immediately went to a doctor. He'd been bitten by a snake, and the numbness in his leg made him suspect it had been poisonous, he'd been scratched by branches, and all sorts of things.

"Lifty, what are you here for? I thought you said you were going to Terrance Town." a nurse said. Shifty quickly looked at her.

_Lifty? Lifty was here! _"Ah, sorry ma'am, my name ain't Lifty. I'm 'is brother, Shifty. I've been lookin' for 'im for a while, but I think I might jus' go home afta this." That was a lie and Shifty knew it. There was no way he was gonna go home without Lifty.

"Oh, sorry, you look just like him. Twins?" Shifty nodded gravely. "Well, seems to me you need medical attention..."

_Naw, _Shifty thought sarcastically, _I jus' came ta the hospital ta get a drink of water, then I'm gonna go and get infections an' let myself die forever! _The nurse led him to a room where she started disinfeting his wounds, then a doctor came in.

**With Lifty**

Lifty walked down the street and right past the hospital. He glanced in and saw Shifty staring out the window. It was obvious Shifty spotted him, because Shifty jumped up and ran to the door.

Lifty immediately began running down the street. _Damn, I knew it would be a bad idea to sleep in taday! _he mentally yelled at himself.

He got to the forest and started running through it, then he felt someone tackle him, making Lifty fall forward and the person who tackled him was pinning him to the ground.

"Do ya know how much of a pest ya are?!" he heard Shifty yell. Lifty growled. "I dunno why I even decided ta come lookin' for ya! I shoulda just let'cha die out here!" Shifty stood up and pulled Lifty to his feet. "What were you thinkin', crossin' the boundary?! Ya coulda been killed!"

Lifty scowled. "As if ya care. Now let go of me!" Lifty yanked his arm out of Shifty's grasp, but Shifty grabbed his arm again.

"Ya know, you can be such an idiot sometimes!" Shifty exclaimed. "You're my brother, and brothers stick tagether! Don't'cha know that?"

"If brothers stick tagether, then why do ya always let me die instead of jus' givin' up on the jewels?!" Lifty shot back.

"Cause I know you'll come back, tha's why!" Shifty shouted back. Then he glanced back at the town, then started pulling Lifty deeper into the forest.

"Let go o' me! I'm sick and tired of you bossin' me around!" Lifty stated angrily. Shifty ignored him. Lifty tried to pull his arm out of his brother's tight and firm grip, but to no avail. "Why won't'cha let me go?"

Shifty was silent. When he pulled Lifty over the border, he looked at him. They were about in the very center of the forest.

"Lifty, what were ya thinkin', goin' inta town like that?! Dont'cha know you coulda gotten in trouble?"

"How?" Lifty questioned venomously.

"Think about it, Lifty, you're a _thief, _waddya think?!"

"Well, ya don' hafta shout!"

"I guess I do, since nothing I say seems ta get through yer head!"

"Ya wouldn't know if that's true or not, seeing as all you ever do is shout!!"

Shifty was taken aback. "No I don't!" but even hearing his own denying of it, he knew that it was true. He never spoke civilly to Lifty. All he ever did was yell at his younger brother and insult him most of the time and hurt him. He sighed. "Maybe I wouldn't hafta shout if you'd actually listen every once in a while." he stated simply. Lifty looked kind of offended at that statement though.

"I always listen to you!"

"Well, look who's shouting now." Shifty stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're such a hypocrite."

Lifty was about to say something, but quickly stopped himself. Shifty was right, he _was _being a hypocrite. He growled and said quietly, "I've really had it with ya, Shifty, yer startin' ta get on my last nerve. Fact is, you've already bypassed tha' nerve." Lifty tried to pull his arm away again, but Shifty suddenly pulled him closer.

"Listen ta me, Lifty, and listen good, 'cause I'm only sayin' it once."

"Give me one good reason I should listen ta you."

Shifty ignored that statement, then glanced around. Anyone could've been watching, so he quickly pulled his brother along.

"Let go of me, okay?!"

"No." Shifty pulled his brother along to their house and pulled him inside and locked the door. "I'm not ever letting you out of my site again! Now just listen to me."

"You never listen to me, so I don't see why I should listen to you." Lifty replied with a scowl.

_He's more stubborn than I thought... _Shifty thought to himself, annoyed. He turned and looked at Lifty. "Fine, do what you want, but I'm still telling you."

"I don't see what there is-" but Lifty was caught off guard as Shifty suddenly pulled him closer and kissed him. Lifty was extremely surprised. He'd never expected that!

After a couple of seconds, Shifty broke the kiss. "Will you listen now?" Lifty stared at him for a few seconds.

"Only if it has to deal with why ya just kissed me..." Shifty couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, it does, so listen."

_I wonder what he has to say... why did he kiss me? Surely he doesn't feel that way about me.. I'm his brother, for goodness sakes... But then why did I enjoy it so much? _Lifty thought to himself.

Shifty watched his brother, then said, "I love you."

Though Lifty was expecting it, he was still a little surprised. He couldn't help but smile a little. "I love you too..."

Shifty pulled Lifty to him again. "I'm really glad to hear that..."

Lifty smiled slightly to himself before nuzzling his brother.

**-FIN-**

This of course is only the end of this chappy. =] Any and all flames about the whole twincest brothers-in-love thing will be used for the cookout that me and the HTF crew are having for all the nice reviewers. =]


End file.
